


cake and cream

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and cake!, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Kuroo helps Bokuto celebrate this birthday at midnight with a few surprises.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	cake and cream

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO HONEY
> 
> i wanted to write some birthday smut for our boy but alas, i did not have the time or energy. so here's the post-smut fluff!
> 
> unbetaed and the title is from [selena gomez's 'birthday'](https://youtu.be/abWeJq_XlwA)

Bokuto yawns, flopping onto the pillows with a heavy sigh. “You’re always so good to me, Tetsu.”

Kuroo grins his sharp little grin, the one that still gives Bokuto butterflies even after all this time, and kisses his cheek. “I like being good to you. Especially on special days.”

Bokuto glances at the clock. 11:56. “Eh, it’s not a special day _yet_.”

“To- _may_ -to, to- _mah_ -to.” Kuroo flings a sweaty arm over Bokuto’s chest. “I say it’s close enough.”

Bokuto pulls an exaggerated face and pushes Kuroo’s arm off him. “Grooooooss. Hey, let’s shower and then when we get out it’ll be my birthday! Plus don’t you wanna like, clean out your ass?”

Kuroo barks out a laugh. “But I don’t want to miss it. Wanna waste a little time?”

“By cleaning out your ass?” Bokuto quips before Kuroo’s kissing him, all relaxed lips and languid strokes of his tongue. Humming, Bokuto melts into him, drinking up the soft pants and the salt on his lips. Fuck, he loves Kuroo so _much_. They’ve been together for three birthdays now—this one will make four—and every year, Kuroo absolutely spoils him in every way possible.

But all too soon, Kuroo’s pulling away, leaving Bokuto to chase his lips, and saying, “Kou, it’s cake time.”

“Whassat?” Bokuto blinks, and in the span it’s taken him to blink, Kuroo is holding up a small round chocolate cake decorated with white and gold rings of icing. Where the hell did that come from?

“Happy birthday, Koutarou.”

“Did you just pull a cake out of your ass?”

“You would have found it already if it were in my ass.” Kuroo has the audacity to smirk at him. “I told you using my mini-fridge as a nightstand would be the best idea ever.” And then, like the beautiful, sexy, considerate cake-bearing wizard he is, Kuroo whips out two forks.

“I love you so much.”

“Was that directed at me or the cake?”

“Yes.” Bokuto stabs his fork into the cake and takes a bite, moaning loudly at the sweetness. “Chocolate!” he mumbles throught a mouthful of cake. Kuroo just smiles at him, sitting back against the pillows and nabbing a bite of cake for himself, slotting against Bokuto’s side like he was made to be there.

Bokuto kisses Kuroo’s temple in between bites, nuzzling his cheek. “Best birthday ever.”

“What, you think I’m done with the surprises?” Kuroo chuckles. “Babe, it’s only 12:03.”

“More surprises?”

In response, Kuroo swipes a bit of icing on his finger and smears it down the column of his neck. “Fuck the plates,” he says, tilting his chin up. And—Bokuto is only human.

“The sexy kind of suprises, then?” Bokuto all but tosses his plate aside to pounce on Kuroo, eagerly lapping the chocolate off his skin, pleased with the soft rumble of Kuroo laughing under him.

“Thought you wanted a shower.”

“Eh, after,” Bokuro murmurs, nipping at Kuroo’s neck until he yelps. “Cake time.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
